Paper Plane
by Pparkjiminiee
Summary: Menerbangkan banyak pesawat kertas dari atas atap saat upacara kelulusan... seperti menerbangkan semua kesulitan yang ada... rencana yang hebat bukan? DaeJae Fanfiction. GS. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Paper Plane**

_-Upacara kelulusan-_

_"sejak dulu… aku meyukaimu…"  
"aku juga menyukaimu Youngjae-ah.."  
"__eh?! Kalau begitu.."  
"tapi maaf aku akan pindah ke Jepang"_

_._

_._

_._

PIIP! PIIP! PIIP! PIIIIIP! BRAK  
seorang yeoja yang terbaring diatas sebuah ranjang terbangun dan rasanya ingin menelan benda bulat pengatur kehidupannya – Jam weker yang telah mengusik tidurnya.  
"kenapa aku harus bermimpi cerita lama seperti itu sih?! Menyebalkan" yeoja cantik dengan pipi yang lumayan berisi tersebut mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kejadian pernyataan cinta itu terjadi tiga tahun lalu diacara kelulusan, baik lupakan hal ini sepertinya yeoja tersebut ingin segera melupakan salah satu hal menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Yeoja itu sebut saja Youngjae.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang kelas 3-2 – kelas Youngjae terlihat tidak terlalu ramai namun cukup ribut karena tidak ada seorang guru pun yang ada dikelas mereka, maklum saja para guru sedang mempersiapkan acara untuk hari kelulusan nanti. 10 hari lagi Youngjae dan semua angkatan kelas 3 yang lain akan segera menyelesaikan masa sekolah mereka yang indah – mungkin.

Disalah satu pojok kelas terlihat seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan wajah yang cukup imut sebut saja Himchan terlihat begitu lemas,sepertinya iya memiliki sebuah masalah.

"Junghong-ah bagaimana jika saat upacara kelulusan nanti aku menembak Bang Yongguk?" Himchan bersandar pada kursi dan menghembuskan napas berat, dia ragu dengan keputusannya ini.

Sementara yeoja yang berada didepannya – Junhong, berbalik dengan semangat ke arah Himchan dan mulai menyemangatinya, "itu pilihan yang sangat bagus Kim Himchan! Kalau sudah lulus nanti sudah pasti berpisah dan tidak bisa ketemu lagi. Lakukanlah sebelum kamu menyesal"

Himchan mulai memikirkan perkataan Junghong, "tapi bagaimana jika aku ditolak olehnya?!" Himchan berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"itu masalah belakang, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kamu…" belum sempat Junhong menyelesaikan perkataannya sebuah suara menginterupsi dari arah depan.

"sia-sia deh. Menyatakan cinta pada saat upacara kelulusan itu tidak akan ada artinya. Tidak berguna" kata Youngjae tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibaca dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Sementara itu Himchan dan Junhong hanya melongo mendengar ucapan sahabat mereka itu. Junghong yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Youngjae langsung bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit marah, "memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah, Himchan hanya mencoba jujur mengenai perasaannya sendiri. Bukankah dia begitu berani?"

"itukan bukti kalau Himchan tidak mempunyai nyali. Kalau kamu ditolak lalu tidak merasakan apa-apa, percuma menyatakan perasaanmu." Ucap Youngjae sarkastis sementara Himchan menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas, sepertinya ia hendak menangis.

Junhong hanya berteriak frustasi karena Youngjae, bagaimana sahabatnya itu menjadi sangat dingin bukannya membantu Himchan untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Youngjae pov

Itu semua omong kosong. Sesungguhnya akulah yang tidak punya nyali, upacara kelulusan tiga tahun lalu membuatku patah hati. Padahal perasaan kami sama dan karena itu sekarang aku hanya menyesal tidak melakukannya, jika saja aku mengeluarkan keberanianku lebih cepat.

Junhong tiba-tiba memelukku, "tapi sedingin apapun Youngjae, kalau pisah jadi sepi" aku sedikit tersentuh dengan perkataan Junhong.

"kalau itu sih, aku juga. Tapi, manusia kan makhluk yang hidup dan melupakan" ucapku sarkastis, terkadang aku benci dengan sifat kekanakan Junhong yang satu ini. Mendengar hal tersebut Junhong langsung berlari kearah Himchan sementara ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

End Youngjae pov

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN!"  
"gawat si kacamata, palli!"  
"jangan berlari dikoridor sekolah dengan barang seperti itu!"

Terdengar keributan dari koridor sekolah, seorang guru berkacamata terlihat sedang berlari mengejar tiga orang anak muridnya yang terkenal sebagai trouble maker sekolah. Ketiga anak itu berlari menggunakan sepatu roda dikoridor sekolah, tentu saja hal itu dilarang karena dapat membahayakan keselamatan murid lainnya.

"lihat jendela didepan terbuka lebar, hitungan ketiga kita lompat bersama" perintah Daehyun – salah satu dari ketiga anak tersebut.  
"siap!" balas kedua temannya.

Mereka pun melompat dari lantai dua menuju halaman depan sekolah dan hal itu menjadi tontonan banyak murid, mereka memang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga – seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Namun naas mereka mendarat dengan tidak elitnya. Kedua teman Daehyun – Yongguk dan Jongup mendarat dengan kepala menyentuh tanah sementara Daehyun dengan bokongnya. Hal itu membuat sekolah menjadi riuh karena tawa murid-murid melihat kekonyolan Daehyun dkk.

"kelompok Daehyun hari ini semangat sekali seperti biasanya, yah" Junhong tertawa menyaksikan hal tersebut. Youngjae hanya menatap kearah Daehyun dkk dengan tatapan malas.

"Ya! Kalau masuk atau keluar itu pake pintu, dasar anak nakal!" guru berkacamata itu mengomel tidak jelas sementara yang dimarahi hanya tertawa.

Sebelum Daehyun berjalan menjauhi gedung sekolah matanya tidak sengaja bertemu Youngjae yang sedang berada dijendela dengan melambaikan tangan – pose tersebut terjadi karena dorongan Junhong dari belakang.

Daehyun pun tersenyum kepada Youngjae dan membuat v sign padanya, Youngjae terkejut tidak sadar wajahnye telah merona hebat. Sementara Himchan yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan seksama mulai membuka suara, "Youngjae kalau kamu ke Daehyun ramah ya?"

Youngjae menatap Himchan dengan tajam, Himchan yang melihat hal itu hanya memamerkan deretan giginya, jujur saja ia sangat takut jika melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang seperti itu.

"berpisah dengan mereka rasanya ga seru deh" ungkap Junghong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan Youngjae hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam.

Youngjae menatap lagi kearah Daehyun dan ternyata Daehyun masih tetap dalam posisinya menatap kearah kelas mereka, _'lagi-lagi pandangan itu.. pandangan yang masih sama ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya tiga tahun lalu.. sekarang tidak apa kan kalau aku menyukai Jung Daehyun…'_

.

.

.

_'__sial. Aku telat'_ terlihat Youngjae yang sedang berlari menuju lapangan sekolah. Pelajaran jam keenam hari ini untuk murid kelas 3 akan diadakan latihan upacara kelulusan.

Saat berlari tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas lewat didepannya, pesawat itupun mendarat tak jauh dari tempat Youngjae. Ia pun memungut dan kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari arah tangga menuju atap. Youngjae membuka pesawat kertas tersebut, didalamnya tertulis nama Jung Daehyun.

Perlahan Youngjae menaiki tangga, bisa ia dengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya – suara Daehyun. "jadi bagaimana?" terdengar suara Daehyun, sepertinya ia sangat bersemangat.

"daebak! Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan" kali ini terdengar suara Jongup  
"tapi rencana itu kalau hanya kita yang melaksanakannya agak susah" tambah Yongguk.

Mendengar mereka menyebutkan rencana, Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba kepala Daehyun muncul dari atas, ia hendak menerbangkan pesawat kertas lagi namun matanya menangkap sosok Youngjae yang sedang mematung disana. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertatapan.

Youngjae yang tersadar lebih dulu langsung membuka suaranya, "ah.. ini tadi terjatuh"  
Jongup dan Yongguk yang melihat keberadaan Youngjae langsung panik.

"kamu mendengar pembicaraan kami, ya?" tanya Daehyun dkk kompak. Youngjae mulai ketakutan, ia mulai memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"a-aku h-h-hanya mendengar kata rencana, selanjutnya aku tidak tau apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan. Aku bohong" Jongup dan Yongguk yang mendengar hal itu langsung berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sementara Daehyun menatap Youngjae dalam.

Suasana saat itu mulai berubah. Aura hitam sepertinya telah mengelilingi mereka, Youngjae mulai mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi mereka.

"Ya, Jung Daehyun bagaimana ini?" nada suara Yongguk berubah menjadi serius  
"kalau dia mendengar semuanya mau bagaimana lagi?" Daehyun berjalan makin dekat dengan Youngjae, tatapan matanya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"kita ajak gabung saja atau kita tutup mulutnya" Daehyun berhenti didepan Youngjae, ia memandang Youngjae dalam. Youngjae dia membatu tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia terdesak.

'na eotteokhe?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
FF ini berdasarkan komik Paper Plane karya Wataru Mizukami dengan sedikit tambahan dan pengurangan, mungkin ada yang sudah pernah membacanya? **

**Untuk FF 'Split in Half' maaf belum bisa lanjutin karena author yang sedikit kesulitan dalam menerjemahkannya dan juga author yang baru pulih dari penderitaan UN wk. FFnya udah sampe chapter 21 kalo ga salah =_=**

**Maafkan author yang banyak bacot ini. Gimme your review. Gamsa ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paper Plane**

_"kita ajak gabung saja atau kita tutup mulutnya" Daehyun berhenti didepan Youngjae, ia memandang Youngjae dalam. Youngjae dia membatu tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia terdesak._

.

Youngjae menarik nafasnya dalam, setelah keberaniannya terkumpul ia segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Daehyun dkk. Namun mereka tidak akan melepaskan Youngjae begitu saja, Daehyun dkk pun ikut menyusul Youngjae.

Sesuai dengan julukan mereka trio bodoh atau bisa kita sebut sekarang trio sial, Jongup yang berlari paling belakang sepertinya tersandung dan kemudian terjatuh menabrak Yongguk dan Daehyun didepannya, mereka terjatuh dengan gaya yang menyedihkan.

Youngjae hanya menatap mereka dengan heran dan bersyukur dirinya tidak ikut terseret dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

.

Youngjae yang iba dengan ketiga namja babo itu akhirnya mengobati mereka di uks, sementara itu akhirnya Jongup mulai menceritakan rencana mereka pada Youngjae.

"menerbangkan pesawat kertas dari atas atap saat upacara kelulusan?" Youngjae sedikit terkejut dengan rencana mereka.

"bagaimana? Pasti akan menarik bukan? Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan burung dara putih tapi mencarinya susah" Daehyun berkata sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"rencana yang tidak penting"

Mendengar perkataan itu Daehyun terdiam dan merasakan seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau disaat bersamaan.

Youngjae yang bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sepertinya ia berkata terlalu berlebihan.

"karena kalian terluka aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Aku akan sedikit membantu kalian"

"jinjja? gomawo" Daehyun tersenyum kepada Youngjae, melihat senyuman itu wajah Youngjae menjadi merah. Jongup yang melihat reaksi Youngjae hanya menatapnya bingung.

"kalau begitu masalah kita selesai. Kita sudah siap mata-mata untuk menyelinap saat rapat guru nanti"

"mwo? mata-mata?"

"ne. Youngjae-ah jebal" sekali lagi senyuman mematikan Daehyun muncul, Youngjae pun tidak dapat menolak hal tersebut.

.

Youngjae pov  
Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin tau Daehyun lebih jauh lagi. Aku tak ingin mendekatinya, cukup sebagai teman sekelas. Aku tak ingin perasaan ini makin menjadi. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana melupakannya. Karenanya, ini harus menjadi akhir diantara aku dan Daehyun.

"silakan pak"

Kepala sekolah sudah memasuki ruang guru, aku harus segera masuk. Mungkin nasibku memang buruk hari ini, tidak ada hal penting yang mereka bicarakkan.

"rapat tadi rapat terakhir sebelum upacara kelulusan, rasanya beban kita sudah hilang"

"benar sekali"

Eh?! Sudah selesai? Aku memang sial hari ini, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Sepertinya keberuntungan masih sedikit berpihak padaku, sebuah kertas berisi hal-hal yang akan dilakukan saat kelulusan nanti jatuh didekatku.

"semuanya telah beres yang penting kita bisa mencegah Daehyun dan grupnya itu"

"kita akan memperketat keamanan"

Sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk kabur kalau tidak aku bisa mati. Tanpa melihat kebelakang aku langsung berlari keluar dari ruang guru.

"YA! SIAPA ITU?!"

Youngjae pov end

"wow, Yoo Youngjae kau luar biasa bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan jadwal dan posisi ini. Daebak"

"Youngjae jjang!"

Saat Daehyun dan teman-temannya menatap Youngjae, yeoja itu hanya memberikan death glare pada mereka.

"aku tidak tau ada yeoja yang begitu mengerikan sepertinya" Daehyun dkk bersembunyi dipojokkan melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang sangat mengerikan.

"para guru sudah tau kalian akan merencanakan sesuatu"

"sial bagaimana mereka hal itu"

Youngjae menatap ketiga namja itu dengan malas, 'wajar saja, kelakuan mereka seperti itu. Semua orang pun bisa menebak'

"bukannya kalian ingin terus diingat oleh para guru? Murid nakal biasanya lebih diingat"

"hah? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"bukan begitu ya?" Youngjae heran dengan pertanyaan Daehyun.

"jelas bukan. Kami hanya ingin mengingat kenangan yang pernah kita lalui bersama" Daehyun menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

Melihat tatapan tersebut Youngjae kembali mengingat saat pertama kali ia melihat Daehyun di sekolah ini. Tatapan mata yang sangat persis seperti tiga tahun lalu

_Flashback  
tiga tahun lalu Youngjae masih belum bisa lepas dari shock karena patah hati._

_Youngjae berjalan disekitar halaman sekolah barunya, ia berpikir masuk ke sekolah yang tidak ada Jaebum – namja yang ia tembak saat kelulusan sangat membosankan._

_'__sebaiknya aku pulang saja'_

_Ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang terdengar pengumuman yang mengharuskan para murid baru berkumpul di gedung olahraga, mau tidak mau Youngjae pun berbalik untuk menuju tempat tersebut._

_Ketika berbalik Youngjae menatap seorang namja di tengah lapangan tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Namja itu membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat kemudian menatap gedung sekolah itu_

_"__selama tiga tahun yang akan datang, mohon kerjasamanya"_

_Youngjae terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut, tatapan mata namja itu sangat lembut dan damai membuat Youngjae jatuh cinta pada namja itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Saat itulah seorang Yoo Youngjae mulai menyukai Jung Daehyun._

_Flashback end_

Sejak saat melihat tatapan mata itu hari-hari Youngjae hanya penuh dengan memikirkan namja tersebut.

Sementara Youngjae melamun Daehyun dan teman-temannya tertawa membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan konyol sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Youngjae.

'apa tidak apa-apa jika perasaanku ini lenyap begitu saja?' Youngjae semakin larut dengan pikirannya.

"kalau begitu terima kasih untuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan Youngjae-ah. berhasil atau tidak lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi"

Daehyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae.

'haruskah berakhir seperti ini?'

Youngjae pun berlari mengejar Daehyun, ia menarik lengan Daehyun sebelum namja itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

"aku juga ikut!"

Daehyun menatap Youngjae, sedikit berpikir – mungkin

**TBC**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ff ini diupdate juga hehehe banyak kah yang menunggu lanjutannya? Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah ngereview, author akan usahakan updatenya lebih cepat :D**

**Novalcahaya : membingungkan ya? ._. maafkan author yg aneh ini wk maaf juga karena updatenya kelamaan.**

**Okta1004 : ceritanya yang ditembak Youngjae dulu itu temen smp nya disini kita sebut saja Jaebum lol**

**KimmyJV'DJ.S : iya ini GS wkwk maaf jika updatenya kelamaan ._.**

**Youngjaedaehyn : ini sudah lanjut :D**

**HyoParkDJ08 : iya. Ini sudah ada lanjutannya wk**

**Soo-iceu : ini sudah lanjut :D**

**Guest : Youngjae terlalu banyak pikiran /? Daripada bakar menyan bakar sampah aja lebih bermanfaat XD**

**Chocomato : udah tau dong endingnya gimana hehehe :D**


End file.
